


Cold Water

by robinboys



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, im not sure what this was suppose to be i wrote this at like 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinboys/pseuds/robinboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to share a bubble bath and some unspoken feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> get this bubble bath drabble outta my face...based on this post http://rosewilson.co.vu/post/92130912923/davysprite-stop-scrolling-imagine-your-otp

"Damn you, Replacement." Jason murmured softly by Tim's ear after a long while of cuddling in the bath. 

_Damn him for making Jason fall in love with him, damn him for making it hard to hate him. Damn Jason for slipping into this odd mess of feelings and care and love. Ugh, he sounded like such a hopeless romantic it was almost sickening. How did this even happen...? Was it normal to feel warm and fluttery inside?_

The water had cooled from burning hot to a comfortable warmness and the bubbles had slowly dissolved to whitish foam above the water, but they both still sat together in the tub, bodies hugging clothes with Tim between Jason's thighs and back against his chest.

Tim shifted around to turn his head and raise a brow at the other's comment. The water rippled around him gently as he did so and that familiar smug twisted smile was playing upon his lips almost taunting Tim. Jason hasn't called him that in a long time. Last time he's brought it up was before they were dating. "What did I do now?" Tim asked with narrowing eyes; he felt rather offend at the mention of that old nickname. He hoped he wasn't going to ruin this pleasant moment with some bad news or his usual jerk self personality. Sometimes it was so hard to really enjoy a simple time with Jason; he made things so complicated.

"Nothing," he brushed off simply and brought both of his hands down from where they lay on the edge of the tub to wrap around Tim's torso and hold him close. Oddly, Jason was being rather affectionate, it wasn't that he wasn't usually affectionate it just seemed out of the ordinary to Tim at this moment. The younger teen remained confused and just turned his head back and laid it down against Jason's shoulder. Well whatever, he didn't understand where Jason was going with this, so he forgot about it and relaxed again. He was slowly closing his eyes until Jason began to speak again. "I just can't believe you replaced me." He mentioned and Tim's eyes shot open again, this time becoming more concerned than confused then before. "What?" Now he really didn't know where Jason was going with this. Why was he bring this up now. Like why? Out of all times it had to be now. "What do you mean? I thought we went over this like years ago...?" Tim reminded. It was obvious to the family that they're relationship before this intimate one was rocky and tense. Jason hated Tim for taking his place and Tim hated Jason for hating him and doing all those other things he did when he was resurrected, but of course, as nice as Tim was, he forgave him long ago for his actions, but just now he wasn't sure why Jason was bringing this up.

"This whole thing... it turned out so much more differently than I had imagined." Tim listened tentatively to what the older man was getting at and remained silent. "I'm suppose to hate you and I still sorta do I have to admit, but..." Tim made a disgruntled noise at his confession, but tried not to take it personally.  He understood what he meant or at least he thinks he did. "I don't know. I'm not sure where I was headed with this. Never mind." Tim could feel Jason shake his head above him and a small smile formed on the teens lips. He knew Jason didn't have to go on; he didn't have to explain anything. Besides he already became aware of Jason's complication with sharing his emotions in actual words and formed sentences, so he wouldn't push him.

Even though they've had a harsh start at this, both boys surprisingly made a perfect match for each other. They were very different in many ways, but that's what made things work between the two. The classic: opposites attract deal.

The younger one changed his position around and turned to straddle Jason. He faced him with a softening expression and leaned in with arms draped over his shoulders to press a reassuring kiss on his parted lips. Warmth washed over the younger boys body with the contact and he could feel his heart thumping so hard against his chest, he felt it might burst out.

Jason held his hips tightly in his grasp under the water and rubbed his thumbs along the skin on his hips. "I don't know where you're going with your bright ideas half the time, so I'm use to it." He shot back teasingly when he pulled back from the kiss. Jason arched a brow and faked an offended pout. Playfully, he splashed Tim up his back and neck with a whip of his hand across the water. "Your big brain must not be so smart to keep up then because I always have bright ideas, okay." He proclaimed defensively.

Tim's back arched and he shivered. "W-whatever. We should get out though the water is starting to get cold." Jason groaned and shrugged his shoulders. "Feel's fine to me." He let go of Tim and leaned back, head resting against the tile. The other on top ignored his preference and braced his hands on the edge of the bathtub to lift himself up and out, but a strong hand held on to his wrist and stopped him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna dry off and go to sleep. I'm tired," he told him.

"Man, you're boring. I thought we were having a moment and a nice bubble bath here."

Tim shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips. "We were and we did, but now the bubbles are gone and the water is cold...unless..." His mouth upturned into a mischievous smirk though and Tim sinked back down into the water until his lips touch it. "We can move the fun into the bed though if that's what you prefer."

"Oh, hell yeah." Jason agreed eagerly and lazily threaded his fingers through the teens damp hair. His legs swiftly slipped around Tim and he pulled him up, fingers still massaging his scalp as he did.

 Before Jason could plant another kiss though, Tim popped his head out and sprayed water that he had gathered in his mouth at Jason's face and he laughed. "Race ya' then." He untangled himself from his legs and hurried out, careful not to slip, and snatched his towel as the other, unamused, wiped the liquid that was spat in his face.

"Very romantic, Tim," he groaned.


End file.
